


No More Time

by Adara_Rose



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst galore, Assisted Suicide, F/M, Heartbreak, Minor Character Death, Tear Jerker, another thing to do with a stopwatch, death of an innocent man, ianto is the reluctant bad guy, you'll need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark-haired man sitting huddled on the floor in front of Ianto weeps as if his heart is breaking. And it is. He weeps like an innocent man who has been condemned to death, because he has. He weeps like a father knowing he will never get to hold his child, because he won’t. He weeps like a soldier dying on a battlefield, knowing he’ll never see his sweetheart again, because he won’t.<br/>There is no more time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Time

The dark-haired man sits on the floor, crying so hard his entire body shakes with sobs.

“Please” he begs, helplessly. He’s got a plain red tee, worn sneakers, his chin-length brown hair is slightly greasy. He looks impossibly young. “Please just go away.”

“I can’t” Ianto whispers, sorrow in each syllable. “I’m sorry.”

The dark-haired man looks up at him, blue eyes bright with despair, tears streaming unendingly down his too-thin cheeks.

“We’re gonna have a baby” he sobs.”’m gonna be dad. Please… please.”

“I’m sorry.” There is nothing else to say, really, is there? They’re at the end of the line, now.

The dark-haired man pulls something from the pocket of his worn blue jeans. It’s a small box, of a familiar shape.

“Finally got the money together today” he gasps through his sobs. “It ain’t what she deserves, but I can’t afford better.” Ianto closes his eyes, briefly, trying to stave of his own heartbreak. This isn’t fair. But there is nothing he can do. It’s too late. 

“I’m sure it’s perfect” he whispers, trying to give comfort even though there is none to be had.

The dark-haired man sobs harder, if such a thing was possible.

“Gonna have a little girl” he chokes out, “found out last week. We’ve talked ‘bout names. Joanna Hope. Gonna call her Joanna Hope.” He tries to get himself together, but he keeps falling apart.

“Donna’s gran’s name was Joanna. An’ she’s my hope.” He looks up at Ianto, begging even though he knows it’s useless.

“Please” he sobs, “don’t make me leave them.”

“I’m so sorry, John” Ianto whispers again, wanting to be anywhere but here. Wishing with all his heart it wasn’t him that had to do this.

But it was him the Doctor had entrusted with the watch.

The man sitting huddled on the floor in front of Ianto weeps as if his heart is breaking. And it is. He weeps like an innocent man who has been condemned to death, because he has. He weeps like a father knowing he will never get to hold his child, because he won’t. He weeps like a soldier dying on a battlefield, knowing he’ll never see his sweetheart again, because he won’t.

There is no more time.

“Please” he begs, even though he understands the futility. “We’re gonna have a baby.”

Ianto feels his own tears wet his cheeks, salt on his lips.

“I’m sorry” he whispers again, like a broken record.

The face of the man on the floor contorts with despair.

“Let me say goodbye” he begs desperately, “let me see Donna, just once more, please. Please. Let me give her the ring. Just to see her- I love her- always loved her- please.” 

But Ianto shakes his head. There is no more time.

The man’s face twists with anguish as he howls, heartbroken:

“Then give me the fucking watch so we can get it over with!”

Ianto obeys, placing the object in question in a shaking hand. Slender fingers, stained with paint, grip it desperately. The dark-haired man, still crying, sniffling, choking on his own sobs and the snot gathering in his throat, closes his eyes.

“Tell Donna” he whispers barely audible, “I love her.”

“I will” Ianto replies, trying to keep his voice steady. “I’ll make sure she knows you loved her enough to die for her.”

The man tries to smile, but it’s a twisted grimace that makes Ianto’s heart break for him. He leans his head back against the wall for a moment.

“Joanna Hope” he whispers. “We were gonna name her Joanna Hope.”

And the watch opens.

Ianto closes his eyes. Allows himself to cry.

He has just killed an innocent man. He has just made an unborn child fatherless. Somewhere in London there is a red-haired woman who is a widow before she got to be a wife.

And time has run out.

 

* * *

 

The Doctor looks up at Ianto. He’s got worn sneakers, a plain red tee, worn jeans. His face is wet with snot and tears.

“It’s time” he says, calm, as he stands up. Wipes his face.

Ianto looks away.

He says nothing as he puts an engagement ring in his pocket.

He thinks of Joanna Hope’s dad.

“No” he whispers, quietly, but the Doctor is already halfway to the door and doesn't hear him.

“There is no more time.”

**Author's Note:**

> So uh *hands tissues* I should say I'm sorry except I'm not.  
> And I might tell you more about Joanna Hope if she wants me to. And her mum lets me.


End file.
